1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel metering device for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such fuel metering device is known for instance from German patent disclosure DE 10 2005 025 872 A1. The fuel metering device serves to regulate delivery quantities on the intake side to a fuel pump, which is part of a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine. The known fuel injection system has a control valve, actuated by an electromagnet, with a valve piston by which different flow cross sections can be established in the intake region of a high-pressure fuel pump. As a result, the delivery quantity of the fuel pump is controlled. The electromagnet has an armature and a movable armature bolt that actuates the valve piston. The armature bolt and the control valve are disposed coaxially in line with one another; the armature is disposed on an opposite end of the armature bolt from the control valve. The fuel metering device typically includes a magnet part, spray-coated with plastic, and a hydraulic control part, preferably formed by steel parts.